


Детектор лжи

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Humor, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: В руки Тома Риддла попадает артефакт, который Гарри, выслушав подробное описание, коротко окрестил “детектором лжи”. Будущему Тёмному Лорду есть, что у него спросить, но спросить он так ничего и не успевает: ему начинают говорить правду, правду и ничего, кроме правды. По крайней мере, по мнению этого детектора лжи.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Детектор лжи

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: Подразумевается путешествие Гарри во времени. Действие разворачивается после окончания героями Хогвартса, в период работы Тома Риддла в магазине “Горбин и Бэркс”.  
> Комментарий: Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с английского языка на русский авторский, Лунной Мурки.  
> К данному фанфику имеется гифка-иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: https://www.deviantart.com/lunnayamurka/art/The-lie-detector-842877257

_No there’s nothing you say that can salvage the lie_  
_But I’m trying to keep my intentions disguised_  
_And now I’m deprived of my conscience and something’s got to give_  
_Deprived of my conscience, this all belongs to me, yeah_

_Нет, ничего ты не можешь сказать, что могло бы ложь оправдать,_  
_Но я старательно истинные намеренья свои скрываю,_  
_И теперь, когда совести я лишён, теперь всё изменится_  
_Лишился я совести – и всё стало мне принадлежать, да_

© Seether – “Truth”.

– Какая, должно быть, полезная штука, – произнёс Гарри, внимательно разглядывая то, что, выслушав подробное описание, коротко окрестил “детектором лжи”. – О, я с _удовольствием_ помогу тебе её проверить, – сказал Гарри и бесстрашно взял в руки перо истины Маат.  
Он начал с чего попроще, как и было ему предложено:  
– Меня зовут не Гарри Эванс, – заявил Гарри Эванс.  
Крохотный алмаз на детекторе лжи… мигнул неожиданно _зелёным_ , подтверждая истинность сказанных слов.  
– Я родился не 31 июля 1927 года, – сказал Эванс. Детектор лжи вновь мигнул зелёным.  
– Попробуй говорить утверждения, а не отрицания, – нахмурившись, произнёс Том Риддл.  
– Год моего рождения наступит через несколько десятилетий, – пожав плечами, произнёс Гарри.  
Детектор лжи опять мигнул зелёным.  
– Когда я только попал в Хогвартс, я прошёл распределение. И Шляпа сказала “Гриффиндор”, – с усмешкой протянул Эванс.  
Детектор лжи мигнул цветом галстука, который во времена их учёбы в Хогвартсе был повязан на шее Гарри: зелёным, _слизеринским_ цветом.  
– Так, что ещё… Мне и чёртовой дюжины лет не было, когда я сразил страшное, и огромное, и смертельно ядовитое к тому же чудище и спас влюблённую в меня девочку от неминуемой смерти. – Детектор лжи вновь мигнул и вновь зелёным. – Прямо мечом настоящим сразил, – подумав, добавил Эванс. – Легендарным мечом самого Годрика Гриффиндора, – подумав ещё, прибавил Эванс.  
Детектор лжи всё так же решительно мигал зелёным. На. Каждое. Его. Заявление.  
– А как только мне _исполнилась_ чёртова дюжина лет, я пошёл и в одиночку разогнал целое полчище дементоров, – с широкой улыбкой произнёс Гарри.  
Детектор лжи вновь мигнул зелёным.  
– О, и философский камень! – вспомнил Эванс. Камень этот они обсуждали… буквально только вчера. – Я держал его в руках, – доверительно произнёс Эванс. Детектор лжи мигнул зелёным. – Прямо в Хогвартсе он в руки ко мне и попал, – добавил Эванс вкрадчиво.  
Детектор лжи… вновь мигнул зелёным.  
– А ещё я ограбил Гринготтс, вскочил на дракона и улетел с награбленным в закат, – с усмешкой заявил Эванс.  
Детектор лжи поспешил заверить, что и это тоже была самая что ни на есть настоящая правда.  
– Ты уверен, что в названии артефакта было именно двойное “а”?.. – уточнил Эванс, небрежно вертя перо в руках.  
Риддл невольно подумал, что просто “мат” тут был бы, действительно, уместнее.  
Он проверил этот артефакт. Все мельчайшие иероглифы египетские на стержне пера страусиного тщательно расшифровал, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним действительно то самое легендарное перо истины, принадлежавшее некогда самой Маат. И на себе его действие тоже проверил. Крохотный алмаз в основании стержня превращался в изумруд, когда при прикосновении к перу говорили правду, и становился рубином, когда лгали.  
Он тоже для проверки начал с того же, с чего предложил начать и Эвансу: с самого простого. Имя, данное ему матерью, день его рождения, факультет, на который его распределила Шляпа… А потом он произнёс “Альбус Дамблдор мой самый любимый учитель” – и полюбовался на то, как наливается кроваво-красным цветом только ставший вновь прозрачным камень. Он чередовал правдивые и ложные утверждения и отрицания, произносил некоторые из них несколько раз в разном порядке… Артефакт работал. Артефакт работал _исправно_.  
…но, очевидно, не в руках у Гарри Эванса.  
То ли для того, чтобы перо работало, надо было _верить_ , что оно будет работать, то ли…  
– …этим пером писать надо, чтобы оно работало?.. – протянул Риддл задумчиво. Может быть, менять свой цвет должны _чернила_ , которыми это перо будет писать?..  
– Ага, на папирусе египетскими иероглифами, – фыркнул Эванс.  
Том Риддл поморщился: по одной из легенд перо это вообще на чашу весов надо было положить. Но искать праведников и грешников, вырезать из их тел сердца и водружать их на другую чашу весов, чтобы проверить, работает ли артефакт или нет?.. Да если и работает – толк-то с этого ему какой?  
Гарри задумался, и вдруг рассеянно провёл самым кончиком пера по губам своим.  
– А может, этим пером надо _щекотать_? – улыбнулся Эванс широко и заразительно, а потом легонько, почти невесомо, провёл им по ладони Риддла. Том едва заметно вздрогнул и подался вперёд: ему вновь нестерпимо захотелось чего-то странного: то ли империус на Эванса наложить, чтобы тот уж точно был всегда рядом и всегда послушным, то ли просто приворотным опоить, чтобы смотрел и смотрел он на него глазами этими своими невозможными и даже помыслить не мог взгляд отводить, то ли всё же для начала сыворотки правды ему подлить, чтобы узнать наверняка – а вдруг не только Тома тянет к нему с непреодолимой силой?  
Обеденный перерыв закончился, Эванс ушёл из магазинчика “Горбин и Бэркс” обратно в свой “Всё для квиддича”. Том Риддл так и не задал ему вопрос, из-за которого вообще показывал ему этот оказавшийся бесполезным артефакт. Тот вопрос, при положительном ответе на который в его руках алмаз в пере истины Маат всегда менял бесцветную прозрачность на цвет глаз Гарри Эванса.  
Том не хотел спросить у Эванса “Ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?”. Не хотел спросить глупое “Будешь моим парнем?”. И даже не хотел спросить просто “Ты хочешь быть со мной?”. Он хотел спросить только одно: “Ты хочешь быть со мной _всегда_?”.  
Риддл и сам не знал, зачем ему так нужно было это узнать. Почему нужна была точная и желательно чем-то подтверждённая правда, хочет этого Эванс или не хочет. Ведь Риддл и без того твёрдо знал: он _будет_. Хочет, не хочет – но он _будет_ с ним _всегда_. Вопрос был только в том, хочет ли этого Эванс _сам_ и _уже сейчас_ или Тому всё-таки придётся принимать для этого какие-то дополнительные меры. Вопрос был только в том, _какие именно_ дополнительные меры ему принимать.  
Риддл не задавался вопросом, почему же ему так _хотелось_ , чтобы и без всяких _дополнительных мер_ Эванс сам, _сам_ хотел быть с ним рядом _всегда_. Чтобы и впредь садился с ним рядом. Чтобы и вновь приходил к нему в перерывах между работой. Чтобы и снова не соглашался с ним ни в чём, _принципиально_. Риддл не задавался вопросом, _почему же_ ему всего этого так _хотелось_. Ему было вполне достаточно того, что он твёрдо знал, чего именно ему хотелось – и от кого.  
Ему было вполне достаточно того, что он твёрдо знал, что раньше или позже, так или иначе, но своё он всё равно получит. Гарри Эванс в любом случае _будет_ рядом с ним _всегда_. Потому что Лорд Волдеморт всегда получает то, что хочет. _Всегда_. 

Примечание:  
Маат – древнеегипетская богиня истины, справедливости, закона и миропорядка. Чаще всего изображалась молодой женщиной, из волос которой торчит священное перо страуса.  
В своей двойной форме Маати, то есть богиня Маат Юга и Севера, она являлась госпожой зала загробного суда. На суде Осириса в “Зале двух истин” Маат опускала на одну из чаш весов своё перо истины. На другую чашу помещалось сердце покойного (вот почему из всех внутренних органов сердце оставалось в мумии). Если сердце оказывалось вровень или легче пера, значит, покойный вёл праведную жизнь и достоин благодатных полей Иалу. Если сердце перевешивало, то его сжирала Амат (в древнеегипетской мифологии – чудовище с телом гиппопотама, львиными лапами и гривой, пастью крокодила), и грешник навеки оставался в Дуате (загробном мире в мифологии Древнего Египта).


End file.
